Riverside Story
by TigerLilyGrae
Summary: A cute crossover of Phantom of the Opera and Uglies.


**Hi there! The names Grae, and this is my first story on here, so hope you like it! My dear buddy Gerard Butler was here to help me set this first story up, and I assure you, I'll have more surprise guests! **

**Special thank you shout-out to my friend Phantom Serenity for letting me borrow our good friend Gerard! **

** This is a special little plot line I love, and it's a pretty little combination of Phantom of the Opera, the Uglies series, and my own freaky-deaky thoughts! Please review!**

There were two gangs on Riverside. On the West, the Shadow Ryders, on the East, the Day Blazers. The Ryders and the Blazers were mortal enemies. Once you were a Ryder or a Blazer, your path was set. Mingling with an outsider was outrageous. Sure, there were Cities, short for Citizens, but they didn't usually concern you. They were more like sheep, or obstacles, not really people. I am a Ryder. And if you lived on the Riverside, you'd know instantly whether I was Ryder or Blazer. Ryders almost have a uniform, and once you've lived on the Riverside, you recognize us. It's hard not to, you know? Like if you saw a huge orange, striped cat stalking the streets and had to figure out if it was a tiger or a wolf. All Ryders have a black leather jacket, with a snarling wolf and the word "Shadow" above the Shadow wolf and "Ryder" under it. It's spray-painted, or tagged, nearly everywhere on the West Syde. Ryders also usually wear bright, punk clothing, streaked or spiked hair, moving or spinning tattoos, and usually the girls wear light ashy black eye makeup slightly smudged. It's a look, and pure Ryder. As for the Blazers, their clothing is more muted, usually white, chocolate brown, or a shock of blood red. They're not exactly prep, but they don't really go for the punk look like us Ryders do. Unsurprisingly, they try to stay un-inked, no spin-tatts for them. Their hair is usually left enough alone, occasionally died a deep red, and the girls' eye makeup is clear and sharp. As for their jackets, they're blood red denim, with a tiger on fire, called the Blaze fire, and "Day Blazer" written on the front in yellow letters. Now you see how distinct we are. Only one thing is exactly the same about us. Hover boarding. An intense, crazy passion for the clear clarity that hover boarding instills inside you. It grows, like ivy, wrapping its addictive tendrils around your very soul. Of course, Ryder and Blazer boards are different, but we share the same addiction.

Quickly, I slid on a pair of bright aqua ripped jeans and a black tank top. I stuffed my feet into my new board shoes, bright colored of course. I silently pulled my long hair back, grinning as the new aqua streak flashed silver in the moonlight just like the hair-bot promised. I reach up and grab my black and silver board from the pegs above my bed. I run my finger lightly over the knobby surface (for better traction with board shoes) and smile. This nightly routine was as familiar as breathing. I slipped on a pair of soft black leather board gloves with sensors carefully sewed in the edges by my wrist, for better flying, and silver studs on my knuckles for better fighting, and clip on my nose-ring-sensor, and magno-buckle. I was glad I remember my gloves, sense-stud, and magno-buckle because without them, I'd be dead. While boarding is amazing, it's also pretty dangerous. My gloves and sense-stud helped my board figure out where I was, and anticipate where I was going. As for my magno-buckle, it was what kept me from, well, falling to my doom. Should I fall off, my magno-buckle would lurch forward, swinging me by hips, sharply. It hurt like hell, but it was either that or die. The last time I had forgotten them, I'd fallen off and had to be saved by Razz, which wasn't my finest moment in front of the Ryders. I shuddered, hoping to forget the memory, and rolled my neck around cracking it loudly. I kiss the underside of my gorgeous board, and throw it out my window. I grin, feeling wild and dangerous, and stand on my windowsill. I close my eyes, and recklessly leap out of my window. The wind slaps me, screams in my ears, and hugs me like an old friend.

I landed on my board solidly, my magno-buckle twitching as if anticipating me falling. Razz's voice hissed softly in my ear. "Took you long enough." My eyes flick around, but I didn't see him, so I simply stuck out my tongue to the trees. "Jerk." Razz muttered. I yanked the chip out of my forearm that enables Razz and the other Ryders to murmur, breath, and pump music directly into my ears. I winced sharply as the chip tore through my tender flesh. Suddenly another Ryder's voice snapped the silence in two. "Well, well, well, Elle Foxam, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" I grinned. "Hi, Trasias." His board, jet black, appeared beside mine. His fingers gently grasped my forearm and turn it towards it to the moon. He shook his head and groaned. "Elle, how many times have we told you not to rip out your coms?" I blushed, and shrugged. "Razz was being so un-fly!" His silver eyes shut me up. "I don't care. Ripping your coms out damages your tissues! It's implanted in your arm tissues, its not meant to come out!" I shrugged again. "Gotcha. Won't do it again." Trasias shot me a look, then carefully placed back in my arm. Gently he pulled my torn flesh back over it, and sprayed swift-skin over it. Almost instantly, the jagged groove sealed back up. I gently trace my thumb over it. Swift-skin never ceases to amaze me. Quickly, the Ryders' feed whispers in my ear. Quiet enough not to capture attention, loud enough to be clearly heard by me. I sigh, oddly comforted by the familiar whisperings of the Ryders. "Aright everyone, let's move out. Lai will catch up. Said she had to grab something." We shot out, across the Riverside. The Ryders rhythm of breathing set into my ears. Lai brushed my hand and giggled softly. "Excited?" She breathed softly. "Not more than usual. Why?" She sounded surprised. "You're not excited? Even with the surprise?" "Surprise?" Lai giggled again. "Of course! Didn't they tell you? Volt says he's got a surprise for us!" Volt give us a surprise? Volt was fun, and totally fly, but his surprises were usually the best. We flew out faster and faster, as Lai pumped new dance music through the coms channel. I grinned. Lai was always pumping music through our channel, whether we were out riding, or she felt like pumping her vibes out to us. We finally started out across the river, our boards making waves and arcs shimmer in the moonlight. I let out a loud cry, and did a loop flip over Lai. Lai and I continued doing tricks, urging Trasias and Razz to join. After a while, Trasias told us to stop, because we would run out our boards. I realized we were out in Eastem, Blazer capital of the Riverside. "Eastem? Trasias, what's this about?" I asked, letting the coms carry my words. He snickered. "And ruin Volt's surprise? Not likely." I sighed, frustrated. Lai's voice filled my ears, filtering clearly through the music. "It's supposed to be one of his best." "What did you have to grab?" "Some stuff for the surprise, although I don't see how he'll use it for a surprise." 'He didn't tell you?" She shook her head. "Nope. Just told me what to grab." "Weird." I mumbled.

**And thats chapter one! Hope you liked it! Reviews get highfives and tasty treats cooked up by Gerard himself! **


End file.
